


Frida <3

by doodeline



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: I think Frida's "cameo" in Coco was brilliant, and I've been obsessing over the movie since I saw it, sooo... *awkwardly slides fanart across the table*





	Frida <3




End file.
